


Expressing

by digthewriter



Series: The Sins of Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	Expressing

The moment Arthur entered the stall, the mystery man had him pushed against the wall. “I’ve been watching you,” he said and Arthur wasn’t sure if he should have been flattered or scared. 

“Yeah? Like what you see?” Arthur asked as he jerked his hips towards the man who had him pinned down. His hands were running up and down Arthur’s sides and he was licking his lips as though he was trying to decide what he wanted to do next. Arthur was beginning to like the fact that he’d taken the man’s offer. 

The man nodded and began to unzip Arthur’s jeans. “I saw _him_ looking too; he’s got some nerve—has a girl on his arm and is making all kinds of eyes towards you. I was glad to see you play hard to get with ‘im.” 

“Did you follow me into the bathroom?” Arthur asked, now genuinely concerned. He gasped and threw his head back as the mystery man had grabbed onto his cock and began stroking slowly. “Fuck…” 

“You can think about him, I don’t mind…” the man said and Arthur immediately opened his eyes. “I know you want him, I saw that the moment I laid my eyes on you…”

“Then what are you doing?” Arthur asked, he was so confused and the man kept stroking him as he talked. He knew he was going to come undone at any moment’s notice. Arthur placed his hand on the man’s left shoulder and he pushed towards him and pushed himself against the wall at the same time. The man smirked and continued with his movements. “Fuck…” Arthur muttered again. He was coming in the man’s hand and panting for air. Arthur eventually made eye contact with him and smiled. “I assure you, in that moment, I certainly was not thinking of him.” 

The other man laughed and released Arthur from his grip. He handed him some tissue to get cleaned up. “I’m glad to hear that.” He straightened up Arthur’s shirt and helped him button up his jeans again. “To answer your question regarding what I’m doing here…like I said, I’d been watching you and I suppose…I’ve been drinking so I thought it’d be a good idea. I am sure I’ll hate myself in the morning.” 

“I hope you don’t,” Arthur said, patting his shoulder. 

“Thanks,” the man answered. He walked out of the stall first and checked to see if there was anyone around. Amazingly enough, no one was in the loo at the moment. Arthur walked out and looked at himself in the mirror again. “This is my number…” the man said as he handed Arthur a piece of paper. “If you were ever interested in anything more…or a repeat.” 

Arthur took the card and placed it in his back pocket. “Can I buy you a drink?” Arthur asked, awkwardly, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He walked towards the exit door and opened it, eventually walking into the darkness of the club again. He reckoned if anything, the man would only follow him. He should have looked at the card for his name. 

When Arthur got to the bar, he found an empty spot and squeezed in to place an order. He looked behind him and the mystery man was still there. He smiled and asked what he wanted. Before the mystery man could answer, Morgana approached Arthur. “What did you say to Merlin?” she asked. 

“What do you mean, I didn’t say anything!” Arthur answered confused, and he looked up to meet the mystery man’s eyes who looked equally perplexed. 

“Ever since he got back from the loo, he’s not talking to me and I don’t know…” Morgana looked distraught and Arthur was confused. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, the last thing he wanted was to be the one who reconciles things between his sister and Merlin, or worse, come in between them. He figured it was too late for that now, anyway. 

He sighed and decided to leave his spot to go in search for Merlin. He looked at the mystery man and said, “This is my sister, Morgana.” The man looked shocked. Arthur supposed the wheels had probably turned in the man’s brain and he’d realised that the man Arthur was flirting with, the man “with a girl on his arm…” was in fact, his sister’s boyfriend. 

As strange as things were becoming to be, Arthur knew he’d have no choice and go look for Merlin. If he didn’t, he’d have to suffer through Morgana’s wrath, and he really wasn’t in the mood for that.

He found Merlin sitting in the corner next to the DJ booth with a drink in his hand. 

“Why are you sitting here?” Arthur had to practically shout in order to be heard over the deafening speakers. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Merlin asked, equally shouting. 

_I don’t_ , Arthur wanted to say but he refrained. “Morgana says you’re upset. I don’t understand. You were… _fine_ …when you left the loo.” 

Merlin nodded, looking into his drink. “Yeah, and then I went back.” He looked at Arthur, whose eyes widened with alarm. “I heard you in the stall with another man, I heard you…coming.”

“Merlin, you’re with my sister…” Arthur said. What was he even doing? Why was he reasoning with Merlin? He really didn’t owe him anything. 

“Yeah, and you think about fucking your sister’s boyfriend,” Merlin retorted. 

It’s true he did, but thinking about something and doing something were two totally different things, right? He could get off with that mystery man and still not touch Merlin—that was the best scenario at the moment. He looked at Merlin in order to respond, but the blood-shot eyes told him to stop. Arthur had been wrong. He was worried about Morgana; he really should have been concerned with Merlin’s wrath. He dreaded the sort of trouble he might have gotten himself into, now.


End file.
